The present invention relates to an open end spinning unit of the type including a spinning rotor, a bearing for the spinning rotor fastened to the machine and a drive for the spinning rotor, and during the operation of which gas is extracted from the area enclosing the spinning rotor to create a gas stream which flows from the fiber inlet opening and the yarn removal opening to an air, or gas, extraction opening.
Such an open end spinning unit is disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift [Laid-Open Application] No. 2,135,525. In addition to the common drive for a plurality of spinning units disclosed therein, other spinning units driven by an integrated electric motor as drive are also known, one such unit being disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,404,241.
Particularly in the case of individual drives, and also for common drives, it is important to reduce the energy required for the drive. This is more important in the case of individual drives because increased energy requirements also involve the generation of increased heat which is difficult to dissipate due to the relatively small dimensions involved.